The Everchanging Visage
General Information *'Guild Name:' The Everchanging Visage *'Guild Website:' http://www.guildportal.com/Guild.aspx?GuildID=257781&TabID=2166314 *'Guild Forums:' Same website *'IRC': to be made *'Main Time Zone:' GMT -5 *'Guild Leader:' Juvia *'Guild Recruiter:' Horoth *'Guild category (PvE, PvP, Raid, Other):' RP-PVP *'Roleplay:' Hardcore *'Voice:' none *'Recruiting members status:' Open *'Server type:' RP-PVP *'Platform:' Any About us The Everchanging Visage is a group of bandits and raiders who aim at building a city in the name of the patron diety of thieves, Bel. We are a group of experienced RPer willing to teach the rudiments of roleplaying to anyone who is interested, and hope to offer a true Hyborian experience (we are quite attached to REH's lore). We are mostly composed of misfits, raiders, thieves, adventurers and controllable madmen. Outside the city, we have only one law, the bandit's manthra : Better dead then working. Ultimately, we want to help roleplaying beginners to find their way in the strange world of the roleplaying art, and offer to experienced roleplayers an all around good time in a laid-back but serious, casual yet hardcore. There's a place for everyone here. The Story For nearly 20 years, a group of raiders, thieves and cutthroats calling themselves "Bel's Hounds" ravaged and pillaged the Aquilonian countryside. After a violent offensive on the part of the Aquilonian military, the surviving hounds were scattered. A strange girl, maybe 16 years of age appeared to the members of the old bandit troup, with, in her eyes, no fear even if she would be speaking to killers, bandits and madmen. She came to them claiming she had heard Bel's call, and she was to reform the terrible band of raiders and build a city for all to buy and sell ill-gained goods. The Everlasting Visage was born. It has been three years since the revival of the clan and the Visage has been raiding Poitain, doing mercenary work for whoever would pay, and silently plotting the creation of the free city of Bel's Gem, a city created in the honor of thieves and bandits everywhere, ever since. Organisation King or Queen of thieves The prince(gender neutral) of thieves is the leader of the Visage. He has the responsability of leading his band to battle and is expected to fight besides them. He also manages Bel's Gem as would a king, and must maintain order within his walls. * Current Prince : Juvia The Palm The Palm is formed of 5 important members of the visage, each with different roles within the city. They act as councilors to the Queen. *Current members ** Spymaster : Horoth ** Warlord : unclaimed ** Archivist : unclaimed ** Master Arcanist : unclaimed ** Bel's high priest : unclaimed The Whisper Made of only the most trusted members of the Visage, The Whisper is a ring of anonymous spies (who's identity is only known to the prince, The Palm's spymaster and the other members of the Whisper) who operates within every city of Hyboria. In time of peace, they are charged with the discovery of traitors and conspirators. The laws of the Visage Honor amoungst thieves No member of The Everchanging Visage may steal or attack a member of equal or higher rank. In the case of lower ranked members, one may rob them or attack them as part of a test or of training exercize. The laws of Bel When in Bel's Gem, you may not kill or steal no man or woman. The Gem is to be commercial hub and anything bothering merchants and buyers will be dealt with swiftly and violently. If attacked, the victim has the right to take the attacker's life if he can. If one gets away with theft or murder, he is considered innocent after 5 days, for he was blessed by Bel. The code of war In battle, every man is a soldier, grudges and abuse of power will not be tollerated and all who are capable of fighting are expected to join. To run from a battle before it is lost is to be a traitor. A battle is only lost when the commanding officer leading the battle decides so.